


Manna

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Manna

**The Marsian spring morning started out clear had suddenly become stormy,thick storm clouds filled the sky, the water on the beautiful sapphire blue lake was far too dangerous being whipped up by the ferocious winds that howled with the crashing thunder and flashing lightening.**  
  
**Inside a spacious house,four small children two girls and two boys huddled alone in their father's library under his desk frightened of the vicious thunderstorm raging outside when the mirror at the far end of the library started glowing a shimmering gold with the reflective surface emitting a bright light spewing forth a female figure obscured by the bright light scaring them even more.**  
  
**Once the blinding bright light settled and vanished, the two small children recognized their older sister who often times came home for visits and ran to her as she dropped to their height.**  
  
**Sienna,Seira,Matthias and Mattimo run to Sierra in tears with Matthias babbling something about their sitter leaving an hour after showing up**  
  
**Sierra drops to Sienna,Seira,Matthias and Mattimo's heights saying:** Slow down,dry your eyes, take a deep breath,count to three-one-two-three. Now let it go and tell me again where your sitter is.  
  
**Mattimo hiccups saying:** She left just as the storm started. Her daddy didn't give her a say in the matter, it was either go with him or don't bother going home. She had a mile long list of chores that needed to get done before sunset and he wasn't hearing any excuses about babysitting children that he didn't know.  
  
**Sierra groans saying:** Terrific, you don't up and leave four three year olds alone. Especially during a storm like this and when father has dangerous stuff in certain areas. Where did mother and father go?  
  
**Matthias:** Into town to pick up the stuff they ordered that came to the Post Office.  
  
**Sierra heaves a sigh saying:** With this storm raging, I don't think they'll be back anytime soon. Unless they take the sheltered path home from town. Until then, did your sitter even bother to make you anything for lunch?  
  
**Sienna hiccups and says while sniffling:** She left at ten thirty  
  
**Sierra:** Oh good grief! It's now ten past one! You four must be starving. My way back to where I was is still open, I'm sure Atem wouldn't mind four more mouths at the table for lunch. I'll just leave mother and father a note saying you're safe and with me. **(Hears the front door open,heads over to the library door,opens it and sees her two other sisters and says)** School cancelled?  
  
**Shannon takes her rain cloak off saying:** My afternoon teacher didnt show up, it's been a really odd day. My morning teacher walked out and never came back and no one's seen her since this morning.  
  
**Cheyenne:** Mine wandered off at nine thirty and no one knows where she is. That's the problem with keeping someone as old as Headlight as a teacher, her attention span isn't all that great,she starts thinking about something else other than what she's doing and she just up and boards that train of thought regardless of what she's doing. This is the fourth time this term she's wandered off! At the start of the school year, she was four hours late getting to school and she lives over the fence and up the road from the school! Then after winter vacation was over, she failed to return to school. We stood outside in the snow for an entire hour before a substitute teacher let us in to start the day, that only lasted one day then the next day she suddenly remembered that she had a class to teach and like I told father, all hell broke loose. It was as though it was our fault she missed a day of school, we had three times the amount of notes than we normally do. Where we normally do like three pages of notes in each course, that day she wrote on every single chalk board in the classroom starting with our History Class and when everyone finished the last board, she erased all the boards and continued the note across all the boards again, that note took up every single piece of paper front and back before it was done . Then when it was Social Studies time, again every single chalk board was written on again and again that note took up every single piece of paper front and back before it was done, the same with our English note every single piece of paper was written on front and back, math was a nightmare all of my math paper was taken up because she wrote problems on every single board and everytime everyone said they were done with the last board on the right side of the class, she erased all those problems and wrote more. We worked through Recess and lunch time and when hometime came, we were three hours late finishing because as she says **'I dismiss class when I see fit to dismiss. Now stay seated and don't move until I say you can go. I don't care if you get done well past your supper time, you will get dismissed when I say you can go. Now keep writing!'** By the time we finished copying down the last board, she erased everything again and continued writing the next length of note and by that time it was well past nine thirty and not only were mother and father at the door but the parents of the other kids,the principal,the police and school superintendant was there demanding to know why her class was still in session at that hour of the night. Her reasoning was the more work that got done during her teaching time, the less work needed to be picked up the next day. Her words exacty were **'I don't care what time of day or night it is, I have a lesson plan that I intend on finishing! I will have no more interruptions to my teaching! If I have to keep them here all night and all of tomorrow, I will. Now good evening to you! No one is going home! No one is leaving until I say so! I still have four more pages of this note to write on the boards before I move on to the next subject! If I must teach through the night, I will teach through the night!'** She proceeded to escorte the Principal out of the open classroom door then shut and locked it pulling the blind down then went about shutting and locking all the windows and pulling the curtains. My class and only my class almost wound up staying at school all night and all for that entire week because she refused to relinquish control of the class to anyone.  
  
**Sierra:** I remember that day, grandfather was furious, father sent me to go tell him about what was going on. After he heard what your teacher was doing, he fired the entire school board for standing by her decision,hired a younger school board, then fired the entire Board of Trustees telling them their retirement started that day then we went to the school where he put his foot to the door breaking it open off it's hinges and simply told her to pack up,go home and not to bother planning anymore lesson plans as that was her last day then dismissed your class.  
  
**Cheyenne:** I remember that was the only time grandfather's temper flared. So Mom and dad aren't home? I guess we're going with you to where ever you're living.  
  
**Sierra:** That's right all six of you will be coming with me to Egypt until the weather clears and mother and father can safely get home. I'll just leave them a note incase the weather breaks tonight and they get home sooner so they don't have to worry. **(Walks over to her father's desk,picks up his pen to write him a note clearly stating that she had come home for a visit and found that the sitter had left at ten thirty leaving the quads home alone with no lunch and that they were safe with her along with Cheyenne and** **Shannon if he wanted to pick them up and signs it saying)** Alright guys, let's go  
  
**Seira grabs her teddy and says:** How we gonna go back to your home?  
  
**Sierra:** The same way I got here, through the mirror portal. It's perfectly safe and we'll be in Egypt in a flash where you will have to change into light weight clothes since it's sweltering there. Axel and I still have trunks of our old clothes there for you to change in to. So let's go! Hold eachother's hands then hold mine and I'll take you back to my home for something to eat. **(Watches as the quads paired off then grabbed her hands and walked them towards the mirror saying as they stepped through)** Ready? Big step here, that's it and we're home. You two alright back there?  
  
**Sienna steps through with Mattimo saying:** We're alright.  
  
**Shannon looks around Sierra's bedroom saying:** This is nothing like your room back home.  
  
**Sierra:** No it's nothing like the room back home. This room has two doors that I can close for privacy and to be left alone, the door to my room back home doesn't fully shut anymore. Not since the last heatwave/wind storm we had and before I could shut my window, the wind slammed my door closed and it cracked from top to bottom and side to side. When father vanished and the hunters came looking for me, grandpa took me with a small satchel of things here where I was raised by my teacher as per request of the Pharaoh at the time. I was kept away from the Throne Room until I was cleared health wise as I was sick the day grandfather brought Axel and I here. After that Mahad raised me as his own yet I was considered to be the Prince Atem's younger sister. Now then let's get you four out of those clothes and into some Egyptian clothes so you blend in better. **(Walks over to a chest on the other side of the room,sits down,opens the lid and says)** You do realize you have to be over here to see the clothes right? **(Watches as her six siblings walked over to where she sat, then reaches in and pulls out a pink flowered dress saying)** Seira do you like this one? **(pulls out a light pink polka-dotted dress with matching head scarf and shoes then says)** Cheyenne? Shannon? Which of you wants this one?  
  
**Seira looks at the dress still laying in the trunk,reaches in and takes it saying:** I like this one, the flowers are small and pretty.  
  
**Cheyenne steps up saying:** I'll take the polka dotted one! As you can tell my clothes are made with school approved and issued fabric in a spring green for the girls and a navy blue for the boys. We all have to wear dresses made out of the fabric that the school sends home. We have to wear these dresses Monday to Friday. They're hot,the fabric is extremly uncomfortable and itchy.  
  
**Sierra:** Why not when you go home, raid my clothing closet. There's a boat load of clothes that don't fit me anymore. **(reaches back into the chest pulling out matching shoes and head gear saying)** Here we go matching shoes and head wear to keep the sun off your head. **(Gives Seira the shoes and head shawl then pulls out a moon printed light blue dress,shoes and head shawl and says)** Sienna how about this one? I only wore it once. Believe me, I had just gotten it for my birthday that year, wore it one day then I had a growth spurt and outgrew it. I really loved this dress,too bad I outgrew it really quickly.'  
  
**Sienna takes the starry printed outfit saying:** So pretty! The stars are so small. Ooh the star on the front is PINK!  
  
**Sierra reaches back into the trunk and pulls out a couple of Axel's old outfits saying:** Boys? Come take a look at what Axel used to wear.  
  
**Matthias moves closer to the trunk and pulls out Axel's old outfit that was the same color as Seira's saying:** I'll take this one  
  
**Mattimo takes out the other outfit saying:** I'll take this one.  
  
**Sierra reaches up and closes the lid to the trunk saying:** Alright then girls behind the screen on the left and you two behind the screen on the right and get changed. **(Watches as the four kids went behind their screens then hears a knock on her bedroom door,goes over,opens it and says)** What's the matter?  
  
**Mana:** Mahad's wondering what's going on with the problem you had to go take care of.  
  
**Sierra hears one of her sisters come out and says:** Their sitter's father made her go home and take care of chores that weren't her's. Someone had to go home to them, my parents are stuck at my grandparents house,Damien and Axel are both sick and unable to go out.  
  
**Mana walks into Sierra's bedroom and squeals at the sight of Sienna saying:** She is so ADORABLE! Who is she?! Uhh her dress is on backwards  
  
**Sienna:** Who turned out the lights?!  
  
**Manna walks over to Sienna and says with a laugh:** No one turned out the lights, you have your head covering on backwards as well as your dress and your shoes are on the wrong feet.  
  
**Sierra:** Mana this one is Sienna, the one coming out is her brother Mattimo, here comes Seira and her brother Matthias. They're my younger siblings and the family problem I had to go home to. They haven't quite figured out how to get dressed without help, all their shoes at home have L and R on the inside to tell them what foot each shoe goes on.  
  
**Manna removes Sienna's head covering off and puts it back on saying:** Now let's get this turned around **(Lifts up Siennas dress and turns it around then pulls it down saying)** There we go big pink star goes to the front, now your shoes, take 'em off. **(Watches as Sienna took off her shoes then picks up the left shoe saying)** Left foot please, the one with the scar on it **(Puts the left shoe on Sienna's left foot then picks up the right shoe and puts it on her right foot saying)** There now we're officially dressed. We'll have to do something about the shoes to help them. How long until your parents come for them?  
  
**Sierra:** Couldn't tell you. It's pretty nasty outside back home, they probably won't make it home until well past supper,bath and bed for these guys or if the storm continues, they'll stay at my grandparents house and return home in the morning. If that's the case I'll leave word with Axel to let them know where to find these guys. **(Pulls out her com link and dials in Axel's number until his flushed face appeared and said)** Hey since you're closer in distance to grandma and grandpa's place, can you see if mom and dad are spending the night?  
  
_**Axel: T** hey aren't, they're staying, ah-ah-ah-ah-choo,here. There's no way for them to get home in this weather and I could use some help with the backlogged housework and repairs. Why?_  
  
**Sierra:** Terry-Lynne's dad made her go home saying her home chores were more important than an outside child care job.  
  
_**Axel:** Don't tell me that fat old fool made her leave the kids home alone saying it builds character? Where are they if Terry-Lynne's been forced home? With you?_  
  
**Sierra:** They're with me, I didn't want them home alone with no one around to ensure they didn't get hurt. The storm was so bad when I got there, they were hiding under father's desk  
  
_**Axel heaves a sigh saying:** At least they're safer with you. If this rain ever stops, I'll run over to grandfather's and tell them the kids are with you. What's been going on at that school anyways? I heard something about teachers wandering off_  
  
**Sierra heaves a sigh saying:** Headlight wandered off into the forest at nine thirty and no one's seen hide or hair of her since.  
  
_**Axel:** Wait a minute, at nine thirty they should just be starting on a Wednesday Art _ _Class right ?_

 ** _Sierra:_** Should have been starting but Headlight wandered off into the forest and hasn't been seen since then.

_**Axel:** _ _This is just crazy. When will they retire Headlight for good and keep her retired?  She taught father and his siblings when they were little then after Tobias and Starlight's generation graduated, she retired from teaching only to return to teaching when these guys started school. Retire her before she ends up living in a cave because of a notion she took to see what it's like to live off the land._


End file.
